


Miraculous Tales Reimagined

by TheRogue704



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miracu
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Félix are Twins, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Canon Rewrite, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug Bridgette (Miraculous Ladybug), Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Quantic Kids (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogue704/pseuds/TheRogue704
Summary: The reimagining of several episodes in Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Claude & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug and Chat Noir - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t see what was wrong with homeschooling,” Felix frowned across the dinner table as he slid his omelet from one side of the plate to the other,  
“Nathalie,” he called out. Their assistant was at his side within a second, “Please take this away and bring me an espresso.”  
“Of course, monsieur Agreste,” she said, beaming down at him.  
“Thanks Nathalie,” the perky blonde sitting opposite him said, as Nathalie cleared away his empty plate,  
“It wasn’t the homeschooling Fe,” he sighed as he stood up, “It was the isolation. I mean, when does dad ever let us hang out with other kids? I just…” Adrien ran his hands through his hair, “I wanted to feel like I was a normal kid for once.”  
Felix frowned as he pushed open the door, “Frankly, I don’t see the appeal.”  
Adrien chose to dismiss this comment with a smile and an eye roll, and continued walking down the clean bright maze of halls till he reached their room.  
At first glance it was a large basketball court with a few bookshelves lining the walls, but upon closer inspection you would find two individual spaces. One, a neatly made bed with bookshelves to match the plain bookish aesthetic of the rest of the room, and one a wild combination of sports gear and gaming equipment, barely visible beneath mountain of socks.  
Felix sat down on his side, brooding silently and flipping through his phone, head resting on a pillow, while Adrien eagerly ran about collecting everything he might need for public school.  
The Agreste twins had always done everything together, their birth was a blessing to the world of modeling, particularly their father, Gabriel Agreste, a designer, who had done his best for most of their lives to keep the matching set perfectly intact. They remained at home, with a rigorous diet, an unmovable schedule, and excessively limited contact with the world (with the exception with the mayor’s pretentious daughter). That was, until Adrien decided it wasn’t good enough for him and ran away. To a school of course. And now, their father had consented to allow him to attend it.  
Adrien finished packing and looked over his shoulder at his brother, who still sat sulking, his nose turned up at the mere notion of what Adrien was doing.  
He draped his backpack over one shoulder and stood before the tall bedroom doors, staring up at them with sad eyes for a moment, “Bye Fe, he said uncertainly, hesitation creeping into his voice for the first time since he’d enrolled a week before, “ I guess I’ll see you later,” he pushed the door open just a little so that he could slip through without disturbing Felix much.  
From behind him came an exasperated sigh, followed by a rather disgruntled, “Hold the door Adrien.”  
Adrien peeked back at the doors to see Felix pull out a plain black bag from under his bed. He stated, speechless as Felix sauntered into the hall and retrieved a steaming cup from Nathalie, who had seemingly been waiting there for him.  
“Thank you, Nathalie,” he said.  
“Wait you—but you—” Adrien faltered, gesturing between the bag and the door.  
“I had Nathalie enroll me last night,” Felix replied nonchalantly, “And unlike you, I had the foresight to pack a day ahead of time so as to avoid an unnecessary rush.”  
Adrien squeezed him in a hug so tight it felt like his ribs may have been crushed, but he bore it silently, a small smile gracing his face as he patted his twin softly on the back, “Now come Adrien,” he said, checking his phone before pushing his way to the door, “We have approximately fifteen minutes before we’re considered late on our first day.”  
“This is gonna be great Fe!” Adrien exclaimed as he ran alongside his brother, “We’re gonna make tons of new friends.” He tightened the straps on his book bag and ran outside to the waiting limo.  
“Yes,” Felix muttered as he shut the door behind them, “I’m- certain you will.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I left it right on the counter last night!" Marinette gave a panicked groan as she rifled through a drawer of the bathroom cabinet and eventually turned all the contents out onto the floor,

"Bridgette!" she yelled, "Have you seen my toothbrush?"

Bridgette reached through the bathroom door, "Here it is," Bridgette reached through the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand, "You put it next to your bed last night so you wouldn't forget it," she bent over to double check her bag, brushing one of her long black pigtails away from her shoulder.

A slightly shorter girl peeped out of the bathroom, her toothbrush was still crammed in her mouth, and her hair was half pulled back into one pigtail,

"Thanks Bridgette!" she gurgled through foamy toothpaste.

"No problem Mari," Bridgette said as she fingered a photo of her mother. She placed it carefully in her binder and zipped up the backpack.

"Hurry up Mari!" she called as the trapdoor swung open. It led down a ladder to the main floor of the apartment, where Sabine Cheng was waiting with a full breakfast of pastries spread across the kitchen table.

"Good. Morning Bridgette," Sabine sang cheerfully.

"Good morning yímā," she called back, eyeing the table and carefully selecting a Danish from the spread, "Sorry Mari and I won't be able to sit down today," she took an enormous bite and grabbed another one for the road, "I can't believe it's the first day and we're already gonna be late," she laughed, jabbing an elbow at the trapdoor, "Is she always like this?

Sabine made a show of sighing and nodded playfully, "Every morning."

As if on queue Marinette threw herself through the trapdoor and jumped down the steps.

"Ok let's go!" she said, grabbing a plate of macaroons and stalked out the door with a dismissive, "Bye mom!" as she bolted down the stairs.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "Tom or I would drive you, but there was a big rush this morning and Tom's already downstairs…"

"No problem," Bridgette interrupted with a glance at her phone, I'm sure we'll make it in time." She planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek and flew down the stairs behind Marinette.

"Good morning Bridgette!" Tom exclaimed. He turned round mid-order and handed her a small pastry box.

She lifted the lid to take a peak, "Macarons!" she exclaimed.

"For your class," Tom explained, heaping another box into her arms, "and please bring this one to Marinette, she ran out before I could hand it to her."

Bridgette nodded, "No problem," she said as she slipped around the counter and towards the door.

"Have a good first day! Tom called out, waving over the long line of customers.

"Thanks!" Bridgette called back as the jingle of the door sounded behind her. She glanced around to find that Marinette was already a block ahead of her,

"Mari!"

Marinette stumbled to a stop, just long enough for Bridgette to catch up, "Mari," she panted, "Your- dad, sent these… for your class," she held out the box of macarons.

Marinette's eyes widened, she swiped the box and performed a body count before breathing a sigh of relief, "Thanks Bridgette."

Bridgette nodded, still panting, "Slow down, Mari," she said, gesturing ahead of them, the school is right…"

But Mari wasn't paying attention to her cousin. At least half a block away, an old man stood in the middle of the street, apparently completely unaware of the impending traffic and the limited time allowed for crossing.

"Bri! There's an old man!"

"What?" before Mari could explain herself, Bridgette had practically thrown her the second box and was sprinting down the block as fast as her thin, gangly legs could carry her, nearly tripping at every crack in the pavement.

"Sir!" she yelled, the blare of horns sounded in her ears as she practically flew into the street, "Sir, please!"

In an instant of confusion she felt herself crash against a hobbled form, a horn blasted in her ear and she crashed to the pavement.

Her denim shorts lefts her legs unprotected and she could feel the sting of scars and scabs that would last for a long time after.

But when she heard the whoosh of a car pass in front of her, she knew that the worst was over, and allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips. She could feel every bone in her body aching and she didn't want to know how many scratches were running down her legs currently.

There was a clamor of a large crowd gathering. Bridgette suddenly shot up, reminded of the entire reason she was there, "Are you alright sir?" she groaned, pivoting her head to look for him. He was gone, she realized as she scanned the crowd, but where he should have been was a small wooden box

"Bri!" Marinette was suddenly by her cousin's side, "Bri are you okay?"

Bri nodded as Mari helped her up, "Yeah," she answered through gritted teeth, it hurt a little when she stood up.

"Hey, Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see where that old man went?" she held up the small box. It was made out of a smooth wood, a kind she'd never seen before, and intricately carved, p right down to the tiniest detail, "I think he dropped this…"

In one swift motion Marinette swiped the box from her hands and shoved it in her bag, "We can bring it to the police station later, we're gonna be late for school!" She took off at a run down the pavement and Bridgette sprinted after her, despite the stinging cuts on her legs. She could just go to the school nurse later, for now she didn't want to bother anyone

Wang Fu nodded contentedly to himself as the two girls disappeared into the school, then took off at a steady pace down the street, either of them would make a fine ladybug.

He had been studying the citizens of Paris for some time now, and after much debate he'd settled upon the perfect candidates for the miraculous' in case the time ever came. That time was now.

It was just yesterday that his Kwami Wayzz had alerted him to a dark presence awakening the butterfly miraculous. It was only a matter of time before whoever found it used it.

He made his way to the bus stop in front of the school, where he was sure he would meet a young man, waiting to take the bus to an interview that could mean a possible promotion. After careful study, Fu had discerned that this was the man fit for the miraculous of destruction. He was a man with a cool temper, who calculated the risks of everything he did; he would use the miraculous wisely. If, of course, he passed the test

Wayzz peeped out of his pocket, "He's coming Master!" he squeaked in excitement.

Fu leaned forward on his cane as far as he could go and tried to look as old and decrepit as possible. The test would show whether this man believed an innocent life to be worth more than his own gain.

The man passed by and Fu collapsed, "Help!" he cried, weakening his voice a little to sell the act.

The man turned and squinted as if trying to decipher some code. He turned on his phone and made a few swiping motions before walking over to help the old man. Just then, the bus flew by.

Fu smiled and thanked the young man who nodded dismissively and walked in the opposite direction, but not before Wang Fu was able to slip a small miraculous box into the outer pocket of his bag and smile satisfactorily


	3. Chapter 3

The limo rolled to a stop at the corner of the school. Felix looked out the tinted windows and scowled up at the large foreboding structure, which promised to destroy the terribly comfortable life he’d managed to live up till then.  
“Why are we stopped here Nathalie?” He hadn’t meant for his tone to sound so sharp, Nathalie, after all was his only Allie now that Adrien had stabbed him in the back, but he was in a bad mood that day, and every word that came out of his mouth seemed as sharp as ice   
“Adrien requested to be dropped at the corner to attain inconspicuousness,” she said. She turned the key and the gentle him of the vehicle stopped, “Your bodyguard and I will watch you from here.”  
Felix rolled his eyes but said nothing an opened the door.  
“Hold on Fe!” Adrien called out, his overflowing backpack had begun to spill, despite his best efforts to shovel the contents back in, it simply wouldn’t zip.  
But Felix was not in the mood to wait for his imbecile brother. It was his fault they were there in the first place, “We're going to be late, Adrien,” he said, stepping out of the car.   
He stalked towards the school, not looking where he was going and rammed right into someone getting into an Uber car.  
“Hey!” the man exclaimed. Felix glared at him and kept walking.  
Adrien was hopping out of the car as it happened, the zippers on his bag were nearly bursting, but he'd managed to keep them shut with a few safety pins (provided by Nathalie). And as he hopped down the street behind his brother, one popped loose and clattered to the ground where Felix had been standing seconds before. He crouched down to search for it, dirtying his new designer jeans in the process. He laughed, Nathalie was probably shaking her head, a disapproving frown painted on her face. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a tiny box, lying near the curb.   
“Fe!” he called running to pick it up and catch up with Felix “Fe! You must’ve knocked this box right out of that guys hand!”   
Felix waved his hand dismissively, “We can have Nathalie put an add out for it, now hurry up, we'll be late.  
Adrien frowned hesitantly before tucking the box carefully into his school bag, “Coming Fe!”

Wayzz leaned up out of his master’s bag, eyes wide with terror, “Master?”  
“What is it Wayzz?”  
“I think we have a problem.”  
“What’s wrong—” he turned round, just in time to see the two boys enter the school building.  
“No!” he gasped, “it can’t happen! Not again!” he jogged back, as fast as his elderly legs could carry him, but when he reached the door, he found it locked tight.  
“Wayzz!” he yelled tugging on the door handle, “Transform—” his back had given out mid-sentence, and he had to go and sit down.  
“Please Master!” Wayzz protested, “You’re—”  
“Still young!” Fu interjected, “I’m only 186!” He heaved a sigh and rubbed his weary back, “But you’re right Wayzz, I must find another way,” he reached into his bag and gently scooped the little Kwami out, “It is up to you Wayzz, to retrieve the miraculous before it falls into the wrong hands.”  
Wayzz nodded firmly to his master before squeezing his index finger with two small hands, “I won’t fail you master!” he exclaimed, then disappeared through the door without a trace.  
Wang Fu smiled at his little Kwami before turning to walk away, “I know you won’t Wayzz.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh!” Marinette groaned, “I just KNOW Chloe’s gonna be in my class this year!” The cousins were walking up the steps in the school courtyard, on their way to their respective classrooms, “I just know it!”  
“Four years in a row?” Bridgette cringed just thinking about it.  
“With my luck,” Mari sighed, “Definitely.”  
“I wish we had the same classes,” Bri said, looking down dejectedly at her printed schedule. She’d learned a lot about her cousin over the summer; Marinette was stubborn, and good hearted, but when it came to reacting, she had a habit of backing down.  
She sighed, “Just… don’t let that Chloe chick walk all over you, ok?”  
Marinette looked down at her shoes, she was hesitant, but she nodded and answered Bridgette with a reassuring, “Ok! I won’t.”  
Bridgette pulled her into a hug, “Good luck Biǎo mèi!”  
“You too!”  
Mari teared up a little as her cousin sprinted off to her own classroom. She pushed the door open and slid into the first seat available, which happened to be the first row.  
It was empty, and she was grateful for that, she didn’t want anyone to see her nose as it reddened. The familiar scent of the classroom drifted across the air around her and brought memories of the last four years flooding back to her.  
Bri was brave, Marinette just wished she was a little more perceptive. Bri didn’t know Chloe, she didn’t know what it was like. Chloe didn’t ask before she trampled you, she just did it.  
She hid a sniffle before quickly glancing around the classroom. It didn’t look like Chloe was here, at least not yet. There was someone in the seat behind her that she didn’t recognize.   
Just then the girl looked up from her phone and smiled, giving Mari a little wave. Mari waved back, before realizing that her nose must still be red and turning back to slouch against her desk.  
Bridgette took in a little breath before stepping through the door and taking in the musty scent of a new classroom.  
The room was small with tiered wooden desks leading up to the back, different from the rows of singular desks of home. It was unfamiliar, but exciting.   
She froze as she looked over the many long desks, there weren’t many students there yet, only two boys in the third row, but Bridgette wasn’t sure how to approach them. By the way they were joking and laughing they seemed already inseparable.  
She heard the gentle swoosh of the door behind her, and one of the boys, a brunette with bright blue eyes and a striped shirt to match, jumped out of his seat with a grin.   
“Allegra!” he shouted.  
Bri whirled around just as the door swung shut and a perky looking girl walked in. She was tall, a lot taller than Bridgette, which was surprising, as Bridgette was considered rather tall, but lanky, for her age. Though, she wore her height gracefully, with her bag draped neatly over her shoulder along with her light blonde hair tight in a tight, neat braid.  
“Hey Claude!” she laughed, her violet eyes lighting up as she spoke, “Mercury,” she said, smiling as she nodded to the other boy.  
He groaned and buried his head in his hands he had short black hair, and dark skin, but his green cap and sleeves were the only things visible as he tucked himself away like a turtle.  
“How long is that gonna stick?” he let out a muffled sigh and Bri couldn’t help but laugh.  
The three teens so absorbed in their conversation were surprised by this interjection and directed their attention to the girl they’d overlooked till then.  
“Who’s this boys?” the girl, apparently named Allegra strode over and placed a friendly hand on Bridgette’s shoulder.  
The boys shrugged awkwardly at the realization that they’d been ignoring her and quietly returned to their previous conversation.  
Allegra rolled her eyes and walked up a step to face Bridgette, “Hi,” she said, extending her hand downward, “I’m Allegra Claremont!”  
Bridgette reached up and shook the hand tentatively, “Bridgette Cheng.”  
“Oh!” Allegra let out an exclamation of realization, “Are you related to—”  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng,” Bridgette nodded, “Yeah, we're cousins.”  
“Hmm,” Allegra nodded thoughtfully, “Well,” she said as she glanced to the side, “I don’t wanna have to hang with these two jokers all day, so, you wanna maybe sit together?”  
Bridgette laughed, “That depends… does that mean I have to hang out with those two jokers all day?”  
“Most likely,”  
“Then I'm in!”  
Allegra smiled as she slid into the first row, “I like your style Bridgette.”   
Bri heaved her book bag onto the desk and smiled back. This new school had turned out to be pretty welcoming.


End file.
